


Engagement

by dansleftboob



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansleftboob/pseuds/dansleftboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dan, are you ready yet? We don’t want to be late.” Dan heard Phil call from the other room.<br/>“Almost.” Dan called back as he clipped in his earrings. He took a step back from the sink and took a good look at himself in the mirror, being sure to check if the small black box would be too noticeable in the pocket of his jeans. After deciding he was ready he opened the bathroom door and met Phil in the lounge. “Okay, I’m ready.” (Basically Dan proposes and then they have sex because why not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

“Dan, are you ready yet? We don’t want to be late.” Dan heard Phil call from the other room.

“Almost.” Dan called back as he clipped in his earrings. He took a step back from the sink and took a good look at himself in the mirror, being sure to check if the small black box would be too noticeable in the pocket of his jeans. After deciding he was ready he opened the bathroom door and met Phil in the lounge. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Great.” Phil said, standing up from where he sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone.

Dan swallowed, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. “You look great.”

“Thank you.” Phil said “I see your earrings have returned from war.”

Dan let out a small laugh and started to fidget with the lobe of his left ear. “Yeah, I guess.”

“We should get going.” Phil said as he left the room, Dan following behind him.

The restaurant’s decor was absolutely stunning, completely candlelit, making the view from the window of The Shard even nicer to look at. Dan truly had picked the perfect place to propose to Phil.

“I have to admit,” Phil said, snapping Dan out of his thoughts “I was surprised when you said you’d booked dinner.”

“But you like it though, right?” Dan asked, albeit nervously.

“Of course I like it,” Phil said honestly. “It’s beautiful.”

Dan gave a sigh of relief “Yeah, it is.”

“I just meant that I was surprised because it’s not really like you to book fancy dinners.” Phil explained.

Dan shrugged as a waiter came and gave them their menus, before disappearing with the promise of returning shortly. “I just thought, you’ve been working so hard lately and I just thought you deserved something nice.”

“Thank you.” Phil smiled. “You’ve made me really happy tonight.”

“Good.” Dan smiled back, reaching across the table and taking Phil’s hand in one of his own, using his other to dig around in his pocket. “Because, you make me so happy and I just really hope that I can make you as happy as you make me.”

“You do.” Phil said, giving Dan’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m glad.” Dan said, pulling the box out of his pocket, though still hiding it under the table. He took a deep breath before he continued on. “And Phil, I love you so much, I can’t even find the words to describe how much I love you but I know that I’m so proud of you, of us and of everything that we’ve done together and I know that whatever’s coming next, whether it be another book or something else, it’ll be even better with you by my side. So, Phil,” Dan took a deep breath before he moved his hands so that he was showing Phil the box, opening it to reveal the engagement ring. “Will you marry me?”

Phil’s hand flew to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle the small scream he let out. “Oh my god, Dan.” Phil felt tears of joy slip past his eyes as he nodded vigorously “Yes.”

“Really?” Dan smiled brightly as he took Phil’s left hand and slid the ring onto it.

“Yes.” Phil smiled back.

“I love you so much.” Dan said, lifting Phil’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss there.

“I love you too.” Phil replied.  
****  
Dan shoved Phil against their door the minute they got home, crashing their lips together.

“I love you.” Phil mumbled against Dan’s hungry lips.

“Mhhmm.” Dan replied, smiling into the kiss before he pulled back and said, “Say yes to me again.”

“Yes.” Phil said and Dan started to kiss him again, only to pull back a few seconds later.

“Will you marry me?” He asked, keeping his face close to Phil’s.

“Yes.” Phil replied and Dan kissed him again.

“Will you marry me?” He asked again, kissing Phil once more and pulling his t-shirt off when he replied yes.

The two were then in a loop of question, answer, kiss. Dan asked Phil to marry him. Phil said yes. Then, they kissed.

This continued until Dan lifted Phil’s legs and wrapped them around his waist before he pushed them away from the front door and started to carry Phil towards the bedroom, only breaking away from the kiss to murmur “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Phil replied as pushed him gently onto the bed.

“Will you marry me?” Dan asked, leaning up to pull his own shirt over his head, before leaning back down to kiss Phil’s neck.

“Dan, repeating yourself was cute to start with but if you ask me one more time I’m going to- OH” Phil said, the “oh” being him letting out a moan as Dan started to suck a mark onto his neck. “Mmm, Dan.” Phil breathed out as he felt Dan’s hips push against his own.

“Who’s topping?” Dan asked, pulling away from Phil’s neck.

“It doesn’t matter.” Phil replied, running his hand through Dan’s curling hair.

“No, Phil.” Dan shook his head “This is your night, it’s what you want.”

“This is our night.” Phil returned. “And it’s what we both want.”

“Phil…” Dan groaned, “Just choose.”

“Fine.” Phil rolled his eyes playfully, earning a laugh and a light tap in the chest from Dan. “When was the last time you stretched?”

Dan’s cheeks turned pink and he hid his face in Phil’s shoulder as he muttered his reply “This morning.”

A smirk played at Phil’s lips “You stretched for me, baby?”

“I thought you might want to top tonight, and I wanted everything to be perfect for you so yeah, I prepared.” Dan rambled, his head staying where it was at Phil’s shoulder.

“That’s so sweet.” Phil sighed.

Dan lifted his head to look at Phil, “Yeah, I stuck my fingers up my ass for you, I’m such a romantic.”

Phil let out a laugh and shoved Dan off him, only to climb back onto him when he was lying fully on his back. “Well, when you put it like that, it sounds weird.”

Dan laughed before leaning up to kiss Phil, gliding his tongue along Phil’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Phil gives him. He hooks his fingers through Phil’s belt loops in an attempt to pull the older man closer to him, and it works to give him the friction he needs. His thumbs then dip into Phil’s waistband, pushing them down.

“I want these off.” Dan said and Phil sat up so Dan could undo the button of his jeans and then pull them off, along with his boxers.

“Let me get yours off.” Phil said, his hands fumbling with Dan’s belt until it was open and Phil could yank Dan’s jeans down his legs, once they were both completely undressed Phil reached into their bedside drawer, digging around for a second before retracting empty-handed “Where’s the lube?” he asked.

“Fuck.” Dan groaned “I must have left it in the shower.”

“I’ll go get it.” Phil said and moved to get up but Dan’s hands stopped him.

“No, Phil. We don’t need it, I’ll be fine.” Dan whined and Phil held back a chuckle.

“It won’t feel good for either of us if we don’t have it.” Phil said, kissing Dan’s temple. “I’ll be right back.”

When Phil returned he walked in to see Dan slowly stroking himself, bucking his hips into his hand, making a tutting sound he climbed back onto the bed. “I’m gone for five seconds and you can’t help yourself.”

“Sorry.” Dan muttered before letting out a moan as Phil moved Dan’s hand away and replaced it with his own.

“Put your knees up.” Phil said and Dan did so, allowing Phil to take his hand away from Dan’s erection and pour some lube onto his fingers before pushing his index finger into Dan’s ass, causing the younger to let out a moan.

“Phil.” Dan whined as Phil added another finger and started scissoring them, his hands twisting in the sheets. Phil’s fingers brush up against Dan’s prostate, making him practically shout Phil’s name, and causing Phil himself to chuckle.

“You’re so loud.” Phil commented, taking his fingers out of Dan and grabbing the bottle of lube again.

“Shut up.” Dan told him as he pushed himself so he was sitting up. “Lie down.”

Phil stopped his previous motions on his dick and gave Dan an incredulous look “Why?”

“I want to ride you.” Dan replied and Phil’s eyes widened in excitement as he did as Dan said. Phil moaned in anticipation as Dan crawled to straddle his hips, slowly lowering himself onto Phil, breathing heavily. “Give me a minute before we move.”

“Okay.” Phil said as Dan grabbed his left hand and ran his thumb over the engagement ring. “I love you.” Phil breathed out, causing Dan to look at him.

“I love you too.” Dan smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Phil’s fingers. “We can move now.”

“You’re sure?” Phil asked as he moved his hands to grip Dan’s hips, slowly lifting them up and then helping Dan to slam back down again.

After they had both finished, Dan pulled himself of of Phil and flopped down next to him, both trying to control their breathing.

“C’mere.” Dan said once he had calmed down, making grabby hands at Phil, who scooted over and rested his head on Dan’s chest. “Was that good?”

“Yeah, it was.” Phil replied as Dan kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Dan.”


End file.
